


Squeaky clean

by ijustwantedyoutoneedme



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Daryl, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashback, Grown men playing with water, Grown men trying to out sass each other, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rickyl, Top Rick, extremely nsfw, i have no excuse for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantedyoutoneedme/pseuds/ijustwantedyoutoneedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus Christ, Rick. What exactly made ya think this was a good idea?” Daryl whined from his spot in the bathtub, hugging his knees close to his chest in the cramped space while glaring at his husband across from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky clean

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look! Smut again. Welp.  
> Belongs to this AU : "Basically Rick and Daryl are a happily married couple, Lori is the surrogate mother to Carl and Judith and everything is just tooth rotting fluff."  
> This was written as part of a drabble challenge with [Opium_du_Peuple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_du_Peuple/) ([acciosherlockinthetardis](http://acciosherlockinthetardis.tumblr.com) on tumblr) with the prompt "hot bath".  
> Anyway, I hope y'all like it and don't hesitate to ask questions if you have any :)

“Jesus Christ, Rick. What exactly made ya think this was a good idea?” Daryl whined from his spot in the bathtub, hugging his knees close to his chest in the cramped space while glaring at his husband across from him, awaiting a reply he hoped would justify the evident lack of comfort the deputy had put them both in by merely suggesting they should bathe together.

“I never said this was a good idea, Daryl. You're the one who claimed we couldn't both fit in the tub, yet here we are.” Rick was grinning from ear to ear, shamelessly sprawled on his side of the tub, bubbles coming up to his navel, hiding all the things that would have been on display had this not been a bubble bath – which was a little disappointing, if the hunter was being honest with himself.

“Well 'scuse me fer thinking it weren't gonna happen, 'cause last time we took a bath together was 'fore we had Judy, and I used to hit the gym a lot more back then.” The hunter answered gruffly, looking away from Rick as some sort of punishment for him being right, because even if there wasn't much space in here, they could still fit pretty good – maybe even comfortably, if only Daryl would let go of his pride and relax a little.

“Yeah, but now that we know we both fit, maybe we should try and make the best of it, enjoy ourselves a little.” There was a hint of mischief in the deputy's voice as he spoke, the quirk in his eyebrows complimenting the playful smirk dancing across his lips as he nudged his husband's knee with his calf, inviting him to take a position similar to his own.

Daryl snorted at the deputy's proposition, huffing out something that sounded like “figures” before stretching his legs in front of him, his calves resting on Rick's thighs as his arms found their place on the tub's edges, mirroring the other man's position, whose smile only seemed to grow as seconds passed. The cop dropped a hand to stroke the hunter's leg softly, fingers running through the short hairs he found there before smoothing them over, his palm coming to a stop on the bottom of the other's calf, his thumb drawing circles on the protruding bone on the outside of his ankle.

“Remember when I was sixteen, cute and hairless?” Daryl flashed his husband an amused grin as he nodded in the direction of his legs, recalling a time when his face and body were as smooth as the girls Rick used to date – except for the years worth of scars marring his back, that is.

“And now you're a sexy forty year old grizzly bear.” Rick couldn't hold back a laugh as the hunter kicked him in the side, splashing water all over the floor with the force of the movement, making a mess but not giving a damn about it as he mumbled something along the lines of “Take a good hard look at yer face before ya start calling people bears, ya hobo.”

They argued about Rick's beard for a while, the deputy claiming Daryl had told him he liked it and the hunter denying all of it until his husband decided to bring up the subject of sex, reminding the redneck of how much he begged for Rick to rub his stubbly cheeks over his neck and inner thighs and how badly the feeling of beard burn turned him on, effectively shutting the hunter up, making him blush in the process. The cop wasn't fighting fair and Daryl felt compelled to cross his arms and give him another kick for good measure, not counting on Rick grabbing his ankle mid-motion and dragging him towards him, catching him by the arm to steady him and bring him to his chest.

Water splashed everywhere as Rick pulled his husband flush against him, Daryl letting out a colorful string of curses as he tried to adjust to the new position, wrapping his arms around the deputy who moved further inside the tub to give the other more room to wrap his legs around his waist, which the hunter did, pulling himself up to sit on top of the older man for more balance and comfort. Rick was all smiles now, his hands roaming freely over the younger man's back, fingers digging into sensitive spots before sliding down and grasping his hips firmly, thumbs pressing in the dimples of his lower back, pushing the redneck's lower abdomen against his even further, making them both hiss at the contact.

“Should've known this was a trap, ya pig.” Daryl rolled his eyes to illustrate his exasperation, one of his hands coming up to thread itself in the luscious curls at the base of his husband's neck, the other busy kneading at the junction between neck and shoulder, his soft touches contrasting with the look of annoyance on his face as he stared at Rick, his eyes hard and dark with the beginnings of arousal.

“Well if you really don't want to, I could always leave you alone and...” The deputy didn't even have time to finish his sentence, Daryl cutting him off with a gruff “don't ya dare” and a bruising kiss, wet fingers curling in his hair and grasping his shoulder with more force as Rick snaked his arms around the other's waist to bring him closer, every inch of their bodies in contact as they kissed.

The kiss was fire: hot, wild, and consuming. It burned at their insides and set their minds ablaze as the hunter nibbled at the other's lower lip, coaxing it open with a slow brush of his tongue, Rick's meeting his where their lips locked, slowing down as the kiss deepened, the scorching flames still there even though their embrace was becoming softer, caring rather than bruising. The deputy slid his hands down to cup his husband's backside, kneading it gently as he pushed down on it, driving the hunter's lower abdomen further against his. This new point of connection ripped a moan out of them both, the sound dying in each other's mouth as their swollen lengths were pressed flush against one another. The redneck gave a tentative roll of his hips, breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against the older man's, both panting softly as Daryl kept grinding down onto Rick in painfully slow motions.

“You're such a tease...” The deputy breathed out, a chuckle low in his throat as he massaged the other's buttocks, his intentions clear as day in the way he dug his fingers in the tender flesh, as well as in the look he was giving his husband, black lust obscuring the aqua of his eyes, giving them a feral edge.

“Ya complaining? Want me ta stop?” The hunter flashed a grin in the other's direction, pulling back enough to break the contact between their stiff girths, supporting himself with his hands on the cop's shoulders, staring at him with mischief in his eyes. Rick scoffed at that, something like “never” coming out of his mouth as he pulled the redneck back in his lap, kissing him briefly before nipping down his jawline to his neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses over the smooth expanse of his throat until he reached his favorite spot: the younger man's pulse point. The deputy paused to look up at the other's flushed face for permission, granted with a jerky nod, the deputy dipping back down to suck a deep purple bruise on the unblemished skin of Daryl's throat.

A shaky breath slipped out of the redneck's parted lips as his husband kept on marking the skin of his neck possessively, almost methodically, laying soft kisses on the abused skin before licking his way over to the next spot, bruising the younger man's throat fifty shades of purple. Daryl's hold on the deputy's shoulders tightened each time before loosening long enough for the hunter to wrap his arms around Rick's neck, fingers tangling in the soft curls on the back of his head as he applied pressure, encouraging the cop to keep going. The older man hummed his appreciation as he sucked yet another hickey on the other's flesh, right where throat met collarbone, before sinking his teeth in the meat of Daryl's shoulder, tearing a groan out of him in the process.

“Feels like we're teenagers all over again when ya do that shit...” The hunter took a deep breath after he spoke, Rick untangling himself from his neck to look up at him, a smirk quirking the corners of his lips up as memories of their early dating years came flooding back in his mind.

* * *

 

“Rick.” The sound was more of a grunt than an actual warning as nimble fingers made their way under the hem of the redneck's shirt, ghosting over the soft skin of his abdomen while an equally smart mouth started leaving trails of kisses over the smoothness of his jawline, down to his throat, nipping at it every once in a while, hard enough to make the teenager's breath itch but not enough to mark the flesh.

The older boy did not answer except for a breathy “hm?” as his lips found the spot beneath Daryl's ear, brushing over it softly before kissing it open-mouthed, catching the boy's earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently, pulling a moan out of him in the process. Rick smiled against his boyfriend's ear at the sound, his tongue darting out briefly to lick along the shell before dipping back down to lap at his neck and drag his teeth over the smooth flesh he found there.

“Rick, I'm warnin' ya.” Daryl's voice was shaky, indicating just how erratic his breathing had become in a matter of minutes, thanks to Rick working on his neck and blatantly ignoring the redneck's weak attempts at protesting, one hand tangled in the older boy's hair and the other clutching at his back, creasing the fabric of his dark red tee-shirt beyond recognition.

“I'm not doing anything...” Rick was smiling now, nuzzling his face in the young Dixon's shoulder, kissing the space between neck and collarbone and scraping his teeth over it as the other grunted, propping himself up on his elbows to glare at his boyfriend, who was looking up at him with those damn puppy dog eyes of his.

“Like hell ya ain't! Told ya not ta leave marks on my neck, it don't get any simpler than that, Grimes!” Daryl grunted again for good measure before dropping back down on Rick's bed, taking the boy with him for a scalding kiss, full of frustration, hormones, and sheer want.

“But babe, it's so hard not to...” Rick whined once he was back in the other's neck, inhaling his scent like he would passing by a bakery, drugging himself with something he could smell yet not sink his teeth into, frustrating him to no end.

“Ain't hard, ya just don't bite where my daddy can see it, is all.” The redneck regretted his words the second they left his mouth, Rick's head snapping up upon hearing them, a devilish smirk on his lips as he looked at him, his pupils blown and eating at the blue of his eyes, turning them black with hunger.

A yelp the young Dixon would deny until the day he died left his lips as Rick yanked his shirt up his abdomen and off his head, growling something about Daryl's father not being able to see anything there before sinking to his boyfriend's chest, ravishing it with nips and kisses until he could finally lock his mouth on the younger boy's skin and suck the meanest, blackest bruise known to man on his hipbone, tearing a sob or two out of the redneck – which he would also end up denying for the rest of his life.

* * *

 

“Well I can't help but feel like one whenever I see you naked.” Rick chuckled lowly, trailing kisses up his husband's throat, slowly making his way back to his mouth for a quick brush of their lips before pulling back slightly to look upon the other's face, smirking as he noticed the flush blooming over his cheeks, ears and neck, the hunter visibly affected by the deputy's flirting.

“Ya done with the smooth talk or ya gonna talk my ear off some more, Casanova?” Daryl grunted, expressing his frustration with a scowl before grinding down in the deputy's lap, rolling his hips as some form of punishment as he claimed the other's mouth, pulling at kiss swollen lips with his teeth, making Rick groan and tighten his hold on his ass.

“Oh believe me, I'm nowhere near done with you, baby.” Rick purred in his husband's ear, following the curve of the shell with his tongue before pulling back to plant a kiss on his lips, one of his hands wandering further down the swell of Daryl's bottom, fingers tracing the cleft of his ass before stroking over his entrance, a shiver running down the hunter's spine at the touch. The older man proceeded by applying pressure to the sensitive pucker, humming appreciatively as the other slid his tongue in his mouth just as Rick did the same with a digit, the heat of the water helping the redneck's muscles relax, making the insertion easy and painless, Daryl's body adjusting in a matter of seconds.

The hunter groaned in the kiss, wrapping one of his arms tighter around the other's neck, dropping the other so his hand could travel down the expanse of his husband's chest and down to the trail of hair leading to his cock, which he grasped with a gentle touch of his palm, fingers closing around the throbbing flesh in a firm grip, making the deputy hiss as the tips grazed a particularly sensitive spot on the underside, just beneath the head. The sound made Daryl grin against the other's mouth, catching the bottom lip between his teeth and pulling, sucking on it softly as the older man kept on fingering him steadily, loosening him up enough to add a second digit, the stretch making the redneck whine and push his hips down on Rick's fingers, driving them deeper inside of him.

Daryl bit down lightly on his husband's lower lip before releasing it, claiming his mouth once again as he stroked the cop's swollen length lazily, mirroring the gentleness with which the deputy was sliding his fingers in and out of his entrance, the slow drag sending little jolts of pleasure up his spine. The younger man started rocking his hips again, increasing the friction inside of him and against his cock, making it bump against the back of the hand busy rubbing the other's girth, pulling a soft moan out of his throat in the process, his palm releasing its grip to fist both of their shafts instead before setting up a tantalizingly slow rhythm.

Rick broke the kiss to catch his breath and search his husband's eyes, both men panting softly as they pleasured each other, the deputy adding a third and last digit, witnessing the disappearance of all blue in the hunter's gaze, eaten away by lust, rendering his eyes black as night. Not a hint of navy was visible in the pools of darkness staring back at him as the deputy quickened his movements, sliding his fingers in and out of Daryl in a fast pace, brushing over sensitive spots with every other twist of his wrist, the redneck's back arching ever so slightly each time, his breathing ragged and incoherent as he, too, started pumping their leaking cocks more rapidly.

The deputy removed his fingers carefully when he felt they were both getting dangerously close to the edge, stopping the movements of the other's fist with his now free hand, tangling their fingers together instead as he went in for a slow, languid kiss, his remaining palm sliding from Daryl's ass to his hip, grasping it lightly and rubbing circles over his hipbone soothingly with his thumb. The hunter returned the kiss eagerly, pressing himself further against Rick's chest, forcing them both to let go of the other's hand in order to wrap both arms around each other's neck and waist, hoping to melt in their lover's embrace. They kissed lazily, the roll of their tongues loving and sluggish as they clung to each other's body like an anchor, the water around them stilling, the only sounds audible in the bathroom being those of their lips sliding over one another and the quiet moans escaping them as they made out.

The kiss lasted for a while, the heat of the moment still lingering as their lips parted, Daryl lifting his hips just high enough for Rick's hand to come down and get a hold of his own throbbing length, pushing in as the redneck slowly slid back into his lap, their gazes trained on each other, never breaking eye contact while the deputy buried himself in the tight warmth of his husband's entrance. A shudder ran through the hunter's body as he felt the other bottoming out, a low groan escaping both he and the deputy who buried his face in the younger man's neck, his grip over Daryl's hips tightening at the sensation of those searing hot walls surrounding him.

Rick could feel the already tight passage narrowing around him, pulling him in further, making it impossibly hard not to buck up into the inviting prison as the hunter ran a hand through his lover's dark curls before resting his chin on top of his head, his breath coming in long, strained puffs. They stayed still for some time, inhaling each other's scent and losing themselves in the other's arms, the redneck stroking his husband's hair lovingly before giving a tentative roll of his hips, the drag of the deputy's cock burning pleasantly inside of him as it inched out slowly, making him gasp on its way back in.

They started with a slow rhythm, water swaying slightly around them as they moved together, lazy thrusts meeting shallow ones, both men closing their eyes to let themselves feel it, low groans escaping them every now and then, echoing in the quiet of the bathroom. Rick was gripping the other's hips tightly, almost tight enough to leave marks, guiding them downwards as he bucked upwards, effectively reaching places he knew his husband liked, evidenced by the moans the hunter was letting out close to his ear. The sounds went straight to his already impossibly hard cock, forcing him to slam up into the other more roughly, tearing a gasp out of the both of them at the feeling of raw pleasure, Daryl sinking back against him, chasing the sensation, yearning for more.

They stayed like this for a long while, rolling their hips against one another heatedly, building up the tension until it became too much to bear and the redneck had to push his husband back against the edge of the tub. Daryl pulled his legs back under him so he could position them on either side of the deputy's lap, straddling him rather than sitting on top of him before taking his length back in, humming at the feeling. Rick let a relieved sigh fall out of his mouth at the change of position, his hands finding their place back on the hunter's hips as he wasted no time in moving them up and down, lifting them up slowly before slamming back down, lovely moans escaping him every time the older man's thick cock hit his prostate, making the other shudder and groan in delight upon hearing such sinful sounds.

Daryl grasped the older man's shoulders for balance as his thrusts gained in momentum, one of his hands coming up to cup a bearded cheek, his thumb stroking over full lips, pulling them open slightly, Rick's tongue coming out to lap at the digit on the corner of his mouth. Piercing baby blues stared right into the hunter's, who supported his gaze with heavy-lidded eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips as he rolled his hips just right, making the deputy gasp and break eye contact as he threw his head back. The redneck's finger found its way in the wet cavity once the cop straightened back up, sucking on it eagerly, eyes fluttering shut as he felt his lover's inner walls constrict around him, making him groan as he swallowed around Daryl's thumb, his orgasm nearing.

The redneck was a panting mess on top of him, his breathing coming in little gasps, often cut short by a lewd moan when the tip of Rick's cock nudged his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine and down to his throbbing length. Removing his thumb from the other's mouth, the hunter leaned closer to his husband, wrapping one arm around his neck before pressing a kiss to his parted lips, his free hand coming to a rest on the side of the deputy's face, stroking the full beard he found there. The older man let go of Daryl's waist with one palm, sliding it over the sinful V of his hips and down to his shaft, wrapping his fingers around it gently before starting to pump in time with the other's thrusts.

Both men found their release shortly after, the hunter coming in thick spurts over his lover's stomach and fingers while the deputy climaxed deep inside of him, their foreheads pressed together as they rode through their orgasm together, shuddering and groaning lowly. They stayed like this for long minutes, trying to catch their breath, unmoving, until the redneck's shoulders started shaking, the sound of his laughter soon filling the air as he slumped against his husband's chest. The motion made the corners of Rick's mouth twitch before he joined in, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Daryl's back, the both of them laughing uncontrollably in the aftershocks of mind blowing sex.

“Well this was fun.” The deputy rasped, voice still hoarse from the deep groans he had let out previously, fingers travelling up Daryl's spine to curl in his brown locks, petting soft hair as his free hand traced patterns on the skin of his back.

“Hell yeah. Definitely needed that.” The hunter almost purred as Rick stroked his hair, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck, his own fingers coming up to entwine themselves in the bouncy curls on the back of his husband's head, massaging his scalp to show his appreciation.

“If someone had told a 18 year old me I would still be having earth shattering sex with my first serious boyfriend when I was in my forties, I probably would have laughed in their face.” Rick chuckled at his own statement, still bewildered by the fact that the man in his arms was indeed his first serious boyfriend and that they had indeed been having earth shattering sex for over twenty years now, a compilation of their best times replaying in his head as he awaited the other's response.

“Ya were kind of an ass back then. All smug and shit, probably never even thought ya'd end up with a redneck for a husband.” Daryl smirked as he pulled back enough to look at the deputy's face as he spoke, his grin eating half of his face as the other raised a brow, giving him a dirty look, the little smile tugging at the corners of his lips betraying his amusement.

“I'll show you who's smug.” The cop dropped the palm with which he was stroking the other's back, scooping up foam from the bath before spreading it over his lover's cheek, holding his head in place with his free hand to prevent the hunter from getting away. Daryl could only squirm and grunt as Rick covered his face with lather, a huge smile splitting his face in half as he admired his handiwork.

“Watch it, Grimes!” Daryl huffed out, releasing himself from the deputy's grip so he could pick up foam of his own, lathering it messily over the older man's stubble, creating a huge bubbly beard, making the redneck snort as he compared his husband to a fat, white-bearded man who liked to wear red and bring presents to children once a year.

The remark started a playful argument and a water fight, effectively soaking the whole bathroom as both men threw colossal amounts of liquid at each other, ending up with the both of them sprawled at the bottom of the near empty tub in a tight embrace, half kissing, half staring at each other, a tired smile curling at the corners of their lips. Daryl was running his hand lazily over the other's arm, from his shoulder down to his wrist, switching from an open palm to the tip of his fingers, the deputy shivering slightly as a reaction to both his husband's ministrations and the cold nipping at them now that most of the water was gone, exposing their naked bodies to the air.

“Tis gonna be a bitch to clean.” The hunter sighed deeply, choosing to bury his face in Rick's neck instead of facing the reality that they would have to get up soon and take care of this mess, seeing as they were the responsible adults who just had a water fight in the bath tub and all.

“Surely it can wait another five minutes.” The deputy smiled softly at his lover's behavior, nuzzling his hair with his nose until he looked up, the older man claiming his lips instantly in a gentle kiss, indicating how blissful he felt right there and then, even if he was starting to feel the chill of the bathroom air, making his hair stand on end as goosebumps spread over his naked skin. The kiss was short and sweet, only lasting long enough to convey the feelings of happiness and affection overcoming both men in the quiet of the moment.

“Love ya.” It was Daryl who said it first, a small smile making the corners of his lips turn up as he stared at his husband, not even expecting an answer after all these years being married to each other but getting one anyway, Rick responding with a “Love you too” in this soft, honeyed voice of his, warm enough to make the hunter melt and curl up further into the deputy's arms, content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[richardsdaryl](http://richarsdaryl.tumblr.com)


End file.
